Israel
Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence. Our main goal is for the protection of Earth and continued peace in the Sol System. Our main naval fleet is composed of Flying Ships, Destroyers, Super Warships and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and Cruisers. Our main air strike force is composed of Halal Fighters and Vlik Bombers. Our secondary fleet is composed of B-17s and P-51s and old Jet Fighters. Our main land ground units compose of the Spectre Program, our Elite Soldiers(Marines and Spec Ops) and Moshe Tanks. Our secondary is composed of Merkava and Rahmiel Tanks and our core Army. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News *''Israel's new Flagship, the INS David Marcus BB-1 has been commissioned!'' *'Israel's first Battlecruiser, the INS Golda CC-1 is now In Service.' *''Israel has made an alliance with the Balkans.'' Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral) David Marcus(Head of Engineering)' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations) Benjamin Telem' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral) ' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper) ' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' Technology Alliances *Confederacy of Carolina *France *Royal Telosian Navy *United Federation of Balkan States *United States of America Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: KM2 Israel Area: KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * The Holy Land Cyprus Area: 9,250 KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields Mossad Mossad is the best intelliggence agancy in the world. their job is to handle Internal affairs, foreign intelligence, and stealth incursions. Mossad agents outrank IN Captains, and can commandeer their ships for intelligence missions, unless the ship is on a mission of importance already. they use their own ships for certain mission, ships that are exempt from general combat, as they are smaller and not useful for frontline work. Mossad has some of the most advanced technology available, and sometimes get it before it is even introduced into the military. Aveer Chayeel IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign IsraeliAirmen.jpg|Airmen Uniform Air Based Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Sarin Gas Canisters * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles * Python Short Range Missiles * Derby Medium Range Missiles * 25mm Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers Fighters Scouts Eretz Chayeel IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign IsraeliInfantry.jpg|Soldier Uniform Ground Based Weapons * Tamir Anti-Artillery Munition Missiles Handheld Based Weapons M95.jpg|Barak M95 Sniper Rifle STAR-25.jpg|Super Tavor STAR-25 Sniper Rifle TAR-25.jpg|Tavor TAR-25 Assault Rifle Galil 65.jpg|Galil 65 Assault Rifle Uzi 15.jpg|Uzi 15 Submachine Gun MTAR-25.jpg|Mini Tavor MTAR-25 Submachine Gun Jericho 945.jpg|Jericho 945 Pistol Uzi 525.jpg|Mini Uzi 525 Pistol * Sniper Rifles ** Barak M95 Sniper Rifle ** Super Tavor STAR-25 Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** Tavor TAR-25 Assault Rifle ** Galil 65 Assault Rifle * Submachine Guns ** Uzi 15 Submachine Gun ** Mini Tavor MTAR-25 Submachine Gun * Pistols ** Jericho 945 Pistol ** Mini Uzi 525 Pistol Vehicles Tanks MERKAVA IV.png Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers NAMER II.png Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns SHOLEF II.png Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Yam Chayeel IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign NavalUniform.jpg|Marine Uniform Ship Based Weapons * Solomn III ASBM * Popeye V SLBM * Jericho IV ICBM/MCM * Delilah IV Anti-Ship Missile * Gabriel V Anti-Ship Sea-Skimming Missile * David X Anti-Submarine Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Flying Ships * Total: Pending Aircraft Carriers * Total: 15 INS Chazak.png|INS Chazak (CVN-1) Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 7 INS Golda.png|INS Golda (CC-1) Inschezka.jpeg|INS Chezkah (CC-8) Battleships * Total: 17 INS David Marcus.png|INS David Marcus (BB-1) INS Bahrain.png|INS Bahrain (BB-7) Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 250 INS Haifa.png|INS Haifa (DDG-1) INS Eilat.png|INS Eilat (DDG-126) Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 45 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills. Dolohin II.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to dive. Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies